Forever and always
by foxy101
Summary: Bade in all their glory, my take on how they met, their relationship and future together. How their relationship survived all those years (Cover photo by Liz Gillies online)
1. Bitchy way

**Hey guys, this is just another story by little old me. I won't be cancelling my other stories, I am still writing all of them together. Since I am a huge Bade shipper, I will write my version on how they met, their relationship dynamic and how it all worked out. Of course other ships will come in between. Call me out on it, if I lose sight of what the characters behave like.**

**5th of September 2006,**

Beck felt nauseas as he walked through the doors to Hollywood arts for the first time ever, this was his dream, but now that he was there, his hands wouldn't stop sweating.

He checked his schedule once more, seeing that he had a teacher called Erwin Sikowitz for the first period. But at that moment, he was utterly lost, served him right for being fashionably late, so there was absolutely nobody in the hallway to help him. Well it wasn't his fault entirely; he was allowed to get lost on his first day that in addition to his bicycle getting caught up in a puddle of mud.

But he wasn't going to let those things get him down, Beck still insisted on having the best first day. If only he could find someone to help him out.

As if on cue, a girl walked through the gates of the school, also late, but she didn't seem troubled by it.

She was about his age and strongly reminded him of a character in a television series he used to like, Wednesday Addams from the Addams family, who was also intensely pale with a menacing demeanor. Her brunette hair was pulled back, revealing a pair of piercing bright eyes, from that moment on, Beck had a fondness of the color blue.

"Excuse me" he ran up to the girl, who was adjusting her a maroon skirt over black tights; she sure didn't dress as preppy and pink as other girls her age.

"What?" she said in a dead pan tone.

"Hi, I am new here, and I am kinda lost"

"Rough"

She started walking away, before he stopped her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me to my first class"

"Okay, I will say this one time only, move away from my face before I wreck your pretty one"

She turned on her heels and walked away, but he didn't leave, in fact she could hear him walking, just inches behind her. So once again, she turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"I wasn't in your face" he said, smiling cheekily "I was right behind you"

"Leave" she said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I am lost, so think of it this way, help me out and I will be gone from your face in a second, or you can just not help me, and I will follow you around all day until I can get to class"

He thought she would pop a vein, the girl stood, with pursued lips and flaring nostrils

"Fine, show me your schedule"

Beck handed her the neatly folded piece of paper, and she scanned it quickly before rolling her eyes

"You have Sikowitz, that's my first class too"

"Alright, let's go" he said a little too eagerly for her liking.

They started walking to class together

"I am Beck Oliver"

"Jade" she said in a low non-caring voice.

"So what are you here for?"

Couldn't that kid take a hint and realize she didn't want to chitchat.

"Singing, acting, dancing and writing"

"Wow" he said in awe "I am just in for the acting"

"Fascinating"

He missed the sarcasm in her voice and went on "So when did you..?"

"Listen pretty boy" Jade interrupted "I don't want to know, I don't want to talk, I don't want you to tell me anything about yourself or where you are from. Sikowitz's is on our left. Now, never speak to me again"

"When you say never?" he started, but Jade just groaned and left.

She would have to spend seven years in the same school as that kid


	2. Broken bike

**3rd of January 2007,**

Four months had passed since Beck and Jade had first met, and he still couldn't take a hint. He would say 'hello' to her as they passed each other in the hallway, try and help her with her bag, and staring at her as she performed with his stupid brown eyes- just screwing with her focus and making her mess up her lines.

His hair had grown longer, now flapping wildly over his forehead as he ran around school, he was always hanging with that musical kid, Andre Harris, they made friends the first week he was here, and Jade was glad, because that meant he might spare her his company.

Jade, however, had another dilemma to face. A ditzy annoyingly cheerful curly haired girl who went by the name of Cat, she would follow Jade around like a puppy- and Jade hated puppies, they were clingy and annoying.

"So after school I was thinking we could go to avenue BBQ" Cat said in her unusually joyful tone.

"No" Jade screamed.

"Please" she edged on, and Jade knew she wouldn't stop pleading all day, so she decided to spare herself and just said "fine"

"Yay" the tiny girl rejoiced.

Truth be told, Jade didn't mind hanging out with Cat. Sure she was ditzy and annoying, but watching her make a fool out of herself was amusing at times. That night they would go to a BBQ place, which meant, open flame and Cat. Something hilarious was bound to happen.

Half an hour later, school was over and Jade walked over to her bicycle, she was almost out of Campus when the wheels caught on something, sending her flying forward. She fell face first onto the ground, her lips hitting the pavement. Her eyes watered subconciously from the stinging in her lips as droplets of blood fell down her chin.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Ugh"

Beck came closer and she moved her head to the side, wishing he would see the tears of pain that were rolling down her cheek. One by one, the entire campus had taken notice and were walking over to her.

_No walk away,_ she wanted to scream, but Beck had gotten there first and he lifted her up slightly.

Jade's lips had swollen to the size of Wisconsin, which was a lously state in her opinion. As more people huddled around them, Beck started wiping her lips with the sleeve of his flannel shirt, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"I don't need any help" she said stubbornly, but she didn't move, his touch felt nice and safe.

"Teacher coming through, watch out" Sikowitz's voice rang as he broke through the group of bystanders. He was by far the craziest person Jade had ever met, including Cat, nevertheless, he was propably the coolest teacher she had ever met.

The bare footed acting teacher came closer and simple said

"That is one huge lip, you should keep doing that" he pointed to Beck, both he and Jade rolled their eyes.

"Um, I have aniseptic lotion"

A skinny kid with a fro and glasses approached with a tiny bottle in his hand. Beck smiled, reaching out of the medecine

"Thanks, um…"

"Robbie"

Beck cleaned her wound throughly, and she found herself whispering "Thank you"

Then he flashed her a beautiful smile and she knew she was a goner.


	3. Coffee rejection

**24****th**** of October 2007**

"Attention students of Hollywood Arts, it's time to announce that the Halloween celebration will be held this Wednesday 31st of October right here in the asphalt café." Principal Eikner's voice rang around the school in the morning announcement.

The school was buzzing with excitement, but Jade just rolled her eyes, because she knew that Halloween in Hollywood Arts was an invite for couples. They would gather and talk in cute outfits; what annoyed her is how they lost track of the true spirit of Halloween, where everything was supposed to be bloodcurdling.

Not only that, but they made it into a couples event, where all those disgusting lovebirds went to smooch. But Jade West wouldn't cave into the traditions; she would just have to go, in a creepy costume, alone.

But later that day, Beck approached her.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said.

The relationship between Beck and herself had taken a much better route, after the bicycle incident, Cat insisted that he, the geek Robbie and the music guy Andre had come with them to the BBQ place.

Everybody loved Beck, not just because he had turned out to be the most attractive guy in Hollywood Arts, also because he was mature, confident and somewhat mysterious. Quickly, he became the most popular guy in school.

Just like Jade had become the most popular girl in school, but in a different way, as Jade terrorized students into it. Everyone was scared of Jade, everyone…..Except Beck

This frustrated her more.

"So, you heard about the Halloween blowout"

"Mm-hmm" she nodded rigidly.

"It seems cool"

"It isn't"

"Well" he said a little nervous "word on the street is, people go together and they just have fun"

"Yes and I think that's stupid"

"Okay, but I thought we could go together as friends"

"We aren't friends" she said in a deadpan voice.

"Alright, we can go as two people who have the world's most awkward relationship"

"I will say this one time and you better listen…"

She moved closer, just inches from him. Then out of nowhere, spilled the entire cup of- cooled down coffee, on his fluffy hair.

"So that's a no?"

Huffing, Jade turned on her heels and stomped away.

Later that night, Jade started strumming her guitar, careful as not to wake her parents. They had been fighting every moment during the day and she finally managed to find relief in them sleeping for a bit.

Her thoughts kept going back to Beck, and how irritating he was.

"You think you got me

But you don't get me

You think you want me

But you don't know what you are getting into"

Jade wanted to hit herself, why would she write a song about someone she didn't care a smidge about. Nevertheless, she went on to another part of her song. She had started that song two weeks after she met Beck.

"I am dangerous

I am warning you

But you are not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me"


	4. Vote

So I will hopefully continue this story... But I always want your vote on what kind of Bade should I write?

Genre? Ideas? Is there any requests you need? Do you like horror? Romance? Angst? Drama?

Please write a review stating what you want to watch


	5. On all hallows eve

**31st of October 2007**

Wicked laughs, ghost moans, creaking footsteps... the creepy sounds filled the air, Hollywood Arts had really done a wonderful job planning their Halloween party. With pointy hat witches on brooms carved in pumpkins, a pewter cauldron was filled with green punch that had smoked ice cubes giving a mystifying effect was right next to the caramel apples and various cupcakes topped with fondant shaped ghosts, skulls, spiders and black cats.

A high pitched greeting sounded from behind Jade, forcing her to turn around rolling her eyes "Hiiiiii! wow you look so scary"

"Hi Cat" she said nonchalantly, looking her up down. She was wearing a brown wig with red and white streaks, with a smooth leather jacket over a strapless top tucked in her ruffled skirt; all her clothes were in black, a color highly unusual for Cat, as she clutched a pair of scissors in her little hands with black manicured nails. Jade raised an eyebrow "Are you supposed to be me?"

"Yeah" Cat nodded happily, before she put on the meanest face she could muster and waved the scissors, imitating Jade as she threatened "I will cut you with my mean scary scissors".

Jade simply stood still, her eyebrow still cocked.

"See?" the red head said in her usual tone again.

"That was very offensive" Jade deadpanned.

"Phooey" she pouted, but quickly recovered the sparkle in her doe eyes, as she waved to the distance "Hey look! it's Robbie, Beck and Andre"

She grabbed Jade's arms pulling her to the rest of the gang, ignoring the taller girl's objections.

"Hey Cat" Robbie blushed, he and that stupid puppet of his were dressed as salt and pepper shakers.

Andre looked slightly cooler with his pirate outfit, parrot on shoulder and dark eye-patch, "What are you supposed to be Jade?" he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes, they were so ignorant, she was just about to retort when she heard Beck answer "You are Lucy, right?".

She turned her head surprisingly to him, nodding slowly, that was odd, not many people knew of Lucy.

"Who is Lucy?" asked Cat.

"A character from the most cliche horror movie in the 30's" she said, recovering her bored tone, as she fixed her waist long pitch black wig, over her face which was covered in white powder and a bow shaped red lip. Her dress was all white with bat wings that gave her a vampire sultry feel. "Mark of the vampire"

"Man that movie is awful" Beck chuckled, trying to find words to describe it "it's so... umm..."

"Cringe-worthy, makes you want to gauge your eyes out"

"A little extreme" he replied "But yes"

Their friends looked on between them with amused glances.

"Almost like Edward scissorhands" she smirked pointing at his Tim burton styled costume.

"Nah, Edward scissorhands is a classic"

"I am not complete" she mocked, imitating Edward, earning a laugh from Beck.

"What about Lucy who turned out not to be a vampire in the end?"

"That is debatable, it's a stupid film" she curled her lips, staring longingly at Beck's hands "At least your character has scissors for hands, I would love that"

For a minute there she had forgotten how much she despised Beck, and was about to demand him dance with her; just in hopes that those scissors were real and would cause some blood spill from her. Before a beautiful black girl, with a dimpled smile, almond shaped hazel eyes and an air of elegance tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey stranger"

He turned around smiling "Charmian" he greeted, before involving her in a tight hug, minding the scissors.

"Awww, it's so good to see you" she said affectionately.

"I know, it's great seeing you too"

Jade clenched her jaw, and dug her long nails in her thighs, looking at the display in front of her with inexplicable anger. She suddenly felt vulnerable and betrayed, and she didn't even know why but she had the sudden urge to rip the girls' arms off the fluffy haired boys neck. "SO WHO IS THIS?" She asked a bit too loudly.

"Huh" Beck turned around "this is Charmian, my girlfriend"

"Oh, your outfit is so cute" said Cat, pointing to her huntress outfit.

"Thank you" the girl smiled politely.

"Char" he pointed to his friends "this is Andre, Robbie, Jade and Cat"

They all, aside from Jade waved at her greeting the lovely girl.

"How did this happen?" Jade inquired, hands on her hips.

"Well we used to date, but broke up a couple of years ago" the girl completed for him "but when Beck called to tell me about this Halloween party, I just couldn't stop myself, then last night we got talking and the rest is history"

Charmian pecked him on the cheek, and Jade felt a stinging sensation in her piercing blue eyes, as she swallowed a bile in her throat.

"I need to go" she said quickly, turning on her heels, and walking away in a fast pace, head down to hide her face; as a couple of tears stripped off some of the immense amount of powder she had used.

"Jade wait, where are you going?" she heard Cat's feathery light footsteps behind her, but she ignored the redhead.

She arrived to her house in a record timing, Cat right behind slightly out of breath, fumbling for the key she had shoved in her bra and opening the door. Her stepmother's loud giggles could be heard from another room, surely she was talking to one of her pristine friends, her father who had divorced Jade's mother was probably still at work, which left her two year old half-brother Timothy unsupervised.

The little boy ran in pull-up diapers, he was in the phase of transitioning from diapers to potty. Which meant a lot of crap "Mama" he giggled, with his baby belly protruding, as he put his arms up, asking to be picked off the floor.

"I am not your mama" Jade dead-panned, yet she still gathered him in her arms as she started towards her room. Poor kid, with a mother like his, it was no wonder he had thought Jade was his mother, at least she cared enough to check on him, even if he had a nanny who came in the morning hours, he was very much attached to his half sister. Beside the whole sour milk smell on him was, as embarrassing for Jade to admit it, straight up lovely.

Timothy's giggles indicated that Cat was making silly faces behind Jade, they reached the bedroom filled with dark decor and horror films scattered around, as she handed Cat timothy who bounced him in her arms, making the little boy giggle harder.

"Jade?" Cat asked.

"What?" she responded between gritted teeth.

"If you like Beck then why didn't you go with him to the party?"

Jade's eyes gleamed threateningly, that even Timothy seized the giggling "I don't like Beck" she said slowly putting an emphasis on every word.

"Oh then why were you cryi...?"

"I WASN'T CRYING" Jade interrupted very irate, before stalking out of the room huffed, and going into the bathroom; she locked the door before Cat could follow.

"Jade" Cat called repeatedly knocking on her door, so much actually, that Timothy had former his chubby dimpled hand into a fist and started doing the same, producing a very low knocking sound "Mama" fear was evident in his voice.

Inside the bathroom Jade had blocked all their sounds, and instead focused on Beck, as tears flew down her cheeks freely, she held a pair of scissors in her hand, wishing she could run him through.


	6. Girlfriends talking about guys and stuff

1st of November 2007,

The annoying chirping of the birds outside the bathroom window awakened Jade. Her entire body felt sore due to the fact that she had slept on the bathroom tiles, she twitched her itchy nose before two loud sneezes escaped her lips as her bare skin had made contact with the cold floor the entire night.

She propped herself up on her elbows, recalling the events from the night before, she had made a fool of herself, ruined her makeup, and quite possibly left her brother with a scatterbrained redhead. As soon as she opened the bathroom door, she was shocked to see that Cat was still there, she had curled up against the wall; sleeping soundly, with Timothy in her arms, holding her red locks in his chubby hands for comfort, and from the looks of it, he was too comfy to wake up anytime soon. Jade felt her heart flutter, it meant a great deal that Cat had cared enough to wait for her all night, just to make sure she was okay.

She took Timothy out of her arms and went to place him in his crib, before getting back to her petite friend.

"Cat" she leaned over, poking her softly "wake up"

"Mmmhmm" Cat mumbled, smiling sweetly as her eyes fluttered open, and she stretched her body, much like a real cat. She was welcomed by a sight she had never seen before, Jade smiling... a sincere one, her pearly whites visible from between her lips. Cat squeaked as she jumped to her feet, throwing both arms around Jade's waist, the top of her red head only reaching the taller girl's shoulder. Jade laughed and reciprocated.

"Are you still sad?" Cat asked as she pulled away from the long hug.

"Not anymore" Jade said, before her smile vanished, though her face still held an expression of gratitude "Come on, we both must be disgusting"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat screamed.

"It means we are still in last night's clothes" she responded rolling her eyes. "We need to take showers and get changed.

"Kay kay"

Jade had decided to take her shower first because Cat was taking a really long time choosing an outfit for herself, apparently everything in her closet was either too long...too black...or too scary. So Jade took her time to lather, rinse and repeat. When she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Cat had already chosen an outfit, and had skidded in to take a quick shower.

The brown haired girl had just finished wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers, when Cat walked out of the bathroom wearing a white dress shirt that was tucked in a grey plaid skirt that reached below her knees, with a maroon vest on top. "I really like this outfit, why don't you wear it?" her head snapped up at the sound of Jade's chortle, "What-y?"

"Well, first of all, this is my old school's uniform" Jade raised an eyebrow "from when I was nine years old"

"Oh" Cat frowned as she tried to process what Jade was saying.

Jade went on "and the outfit is still too big for you, I can't even believe its this loose around your boobs"

Cat gasped, putting an arm around her chest. But Jade just rolled her eyes and turned around to grab a brush and fix her hair.

After having breakfast, they had decided to walk to school, well Jade had, and Cat couldn't really say 'no'.

"So are you still sad?" the perky girl asked.

"No"

"Are you still mad at Beck?"

"A little"

"I think he likes you"

"Yeah, how?" she asked in an uninterested tone.

"He is always looking at you in class"

"Oh" Jade blinked, and sighed "well it doesn't matter because he has a girlfriend"

"But he tried asking you out"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you want to go out with him?"

"No" she responded way too quickly.

"Then why were you upset he is with Charmian?"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME" Cat yelped at the outburst, putting her hands on her ears "and I am not upset, its just that i didn't like her"

"Why?"

"Because she was annoying"

"Why?"

"Because she..." Jade racked her brain for a couple of seconds "because she giggled"

"But... I giggle"

"Yes" Jade said exasperated "but you are different"

"Why?"

"Just because Cat" she said in a loud tone "and stop saying why?"

"K" she said softly, and they walked in silence for a minute until Cat spoke again "its because she was giggling with Beck, isn't it?"

Jade walked ahead not bothering with an answer, she hated to admit that Cat might actually be right.

**I kind of want to stay in character for everyone, so if you feel me straying of what a character is like, then please notify me. Thanks and review**


End file.
